rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuji-San
Fuji is a mountain Spirit. Part of Universe Office. Mountain Lord of Asia Region. Universe Caretaker of Universe Table. Friend with Father Garu and Chione. Appearance Fuji appear to be a samurai warrior without face and body. Its whole body is made of samurai armour. From head to toe, it cover entirely of his body. his eye glowing red when speak. He carry a katana with him all the time. His voice is deep as a 30 years old mature man. Background Mountain spirit is born when energy of the earth and heaven gather With civilization worship and countless of deadth in the mountain region. With thousand years of practice their spirit core, Mountain spirit will have their human form. With the energy of the sky and earth, japanese people keep worship the sacred mountain and also there many people suicide which cause all the requirement reach. At Mt Fuji, Fuji the mountain spirit is born. Story Fuji when he newly borned, he curious about the world and he travel down from Mt Fuji and head to the city. In his city life, Fuji meet a korean mountain spirit, Paektu. Paektu told him a legend that shook him for his life. Legend has it among all the mountain spirit, should there be a earthquake that strike the entire earth, It the signal of the Election of the Earth Lord. At somepoint of the timeline, he meet another mountain spirit from Australia in human crowd call Aoraki. He is a mountain spirit wear a Tiki Mask warrior outfit. Aoraki only pass by for a brief moment. Fuji is very sure Aoraki is very powerful compare to him. Fuji then travel across china. He meet a evil mountain spirit call Kunlun. He appear in a chinese armour. Kunlun is the moutain spirit of sacred mountain where many immortal live. Kunlun also aware of the legend. In order to compete to become the Earth Lord, they need to destroy each other. When Kunlun fought with Fuji, earthquake happen. Fuji fled from china. Another moutain spirit from Arab call Damavand. He appear to be in a Arab warrior outfit. He come to Mt Fuji to form an alliance during the coming election. Throughout him, he has form an alliance with another two mountain spirit. One is a africa mountain spirit and Taygethus Sparta Mountain Spirit. Mt Fuji agree on the alliance. One day, An abnormal Earthquake spread across the entire earth. The Earth Lord election starting. Kunlun kill off unknown mongolia mountain spirit and absorb his power. Kunlun then start attacking Fuji and Paektu. In the battle, Kunlun and Paektu is lose. After this, Fuji become the Asian Mountain Lord. Second part of the legend, through the fierce battle, there will rise of five mountain lord. The five mountain lord will gather and compete against each other. After becoming the earth lord, the world will move to a new Era. Fuji can fell that mountain lord of Australia and Europe has appear as well. He is preparing for the worst to come. Power and Abilities As a mountain lord of asia and caretaker of universe table. he consider powerful. With still have many worshipper, he is a good mountain lord that protect all his worshipper and people live at the mountain. Earth Power '- As mountain spirit, he can manipulate earth power. '''Territory Power - '''He can manipulate territory power when he in Mt Fuji '''Earthquake '- He can cause earthquake when two mountain spirit fight earth other. '''Immortal - He can live forever as long as his mountain core is not destroy. Mountain Detection - He can detect everything that happen in his mountain range. Other M ountain Spirit throughout the Region Relationship 'Paektu' He first friend among the world. He grief for him when he sacrifice himself fighting kunlun. 'Kilimajaro' They never meet each other but he is currently pursue by other mountain spirit. He hoping Fuji coming to aid him. 'Damavand ' Unkown to Fuji, Damavand already defeated by Shai'b. Together with Kilimajaro, he get kill by Shaib first. 'Aoraki ' They meet each other before, when Fuji meet him for the first time, he already a mountain lord of Australia. 'Elbrus ' Elbrus has defeated Mountain spirit of Celtic and Sparta and become the mountain lord of Europe. He will be the first threat to Fuji. Mountain Spirit of Russia 'America Mountain Lord' Both Denali and Izatchulti have not fight among themselves. They decide to watch first. 'Toubkal ' Mountain lord that serve under chaos cycle. He is the mountain spirit of Persian at Mt Toubkal. Quotes *The fate cannot be avoid. *Is all these worth it? *If i can bring my friend back, i can give up the position of Earth lord. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Combining all the great flood myth. Trivia To be continue not finish edit. Category:Jona19992 Category:Males